Some hydrogen generators generate hydrogen by reacting water vapor with a hydride fuel. The water vapor has been provided by different sources, such as ambient, a reservoir of water, or even as a byproduct of a chemical reaction such as in the case of fuel cells. When hydrogen is not required from the hydrogen generator, the supply of water vapor is shut off. The shut off has been accomplished by somewhat complex arrangements of valves.